Mistakes
by jazz-can-bite-me-any-day
Summary: Percy amd Annabeth had the perfect life, great school, great friends, and a great summer camp. they are just finishing thier jr. year when Annabeth finishes Olympus. Nico and Grover, Spike the punch, and through a forgotten Night Annabeth ends up pregnat
1. The Story BeforeOh My Gods

Mistakes

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or places in this book. I am just a fan of Rick Riordan who thought this story should be told.

Intro

The Story Before

Hi my name Is Percy Jackson. I'm 17, and I'm a demi-god. My father is Poseidon, god of the seas. My mother is Sally Blowfis. She and my step-dad Paul Blowfis live in New York. In the summer I live at camp Half-blood with other demi-gods, including Annabeth Chase, (Daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy) and my girlfriend.

I've known Annabeth since we were 12 my first year at camp half-blood. Though we didn't start dating until after the second titan war. When we defeated the worst Grandfather ever, the evil titan king Kronos.

But I've been in love with her since the moment I saw her.

**The war was last year. During the war Mount. Olympus was destroyed and Annabeth was asked to be the Architect of the project and agreed and her dad put her in a boarding school that with some effort (and some mist altering), I got in, too. **

Annabeth just finished Olympus and this is where our story starts…

Chapter 1

Oh My Gods

The gods through a party to celebrate the new Olympus. My cousin Nico di Anglo (son of Hades) is now 14. He and Grover like to prank people. That night the decided to spike the punch. Annabeth and I had way too much and that is all I remember of that night.

That was Sunday night. I woke up on Monday Morning in my cabin with Annabeth next to me in my bed. I smiled at her and said, "Good morning beautiful" Then she shot up and ran to the bathroom. My roommate Max watched her than stared at me curiously then I ran to the bathroom after her. She was hugging the toilet crying and I went and held her hair, "Are you ok baby?" I asked "N-" more puking "No." she cried. I felt horrible. All my power would allow would be to magically flush the toilet. Then she got up and I hugged her. Max was in the doorway watching us. "Uh, is she ok?" he asked "Ya she's fine Max." I said "Ok then." And he left then I walked Annabeth to her cabin. We kissed and I waited outside while she got dressed. When she came out we went to class.

About a month later Annabeth called me and asked if we could eat without our friends that day so I agreed she sounded scarred so we went and I ate she nibbled. She was as white as if she'd seen Luke's ghost.

Then I asked," what's wrong babe?"Then she started to cry and blubbered, "P-Percy I-I'm so s-sorry" And then I got worried Annabeth didn't cry often, "About what?" I asked frantic "I'm p-preg-p-pregnant" At that point I lost it and yelled "HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN TO US! IT WAS ONE TIME! JUST ONCE! I AH AND THIS!" "I know I'm so sorry" she said in a small voice I scarred her. Most of the school was looking at us now she cried Harder "No don't apologize I'm sorry for Yelling and this it's not your fault" I stood and hugged her she cried on my shoulder. "Yes it is." "How?" I asked "I shouldn't have drunk so much." "No no baby it's not I promise shh shh its ok" I told her "oh shit!" I exclaimed "What ?" she looked alarmed "Our parents are going to tie me to tree and are going to use me as a piñata and invite friend, cousins, uncles" I sighed. We walked out of the cafeteria and went back to her dorm.


	2. Telling the Family FDA

Chapter 2- Telling the Family/ First Doctors Appointment

After school I when to the beach and swam to the bottom and when to my dad's castile when the door opened and I saw the look on his face he know what we did that night I couldn't remember. He had a tape. And had shown my uncles and they had shown their kids. We were screwed. FUCK!

My mom and Paul were next. Annabeth and I walked up to the door took a deep breath and rang the door bell. My mom answered the door and was exited. After all the hugging I asked "hey mom is Paul here?"

"Yes why?"

"Will you get him please?"

"Sure."

She went and got him. And all four of us went to sit on the couch. "We have some news" I said after we were all sitting down. "Good or Bad?" Paul asked. "Kind of both." I said "I'm pregnant. "Annabeth said. Then Paul got mad, "PERSUS POSEIDON JACKSON! HOW COULD YOU! YOUR 17! SHE IS 16! YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE A BABY! NEATHER OF YOU ARE! YOU'RE SOFTMORES! YOU HAVE TWO YEARS OF SCHOOL LEFT! WHAT ABOUT CAMP YOU CANT TAKE A BABY TO CAMP! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO CONDOMS, BIRTH CONTROL, ANYTHING! WHY CAN'T YOU US-"he yelled I interrupted him Annabeth was crying again her head on my shoulder. "STOP IT! IF YOU'RE GOING TO YELL AT ME DO IT LATER WHEN ANNABETH IS NOT HERE! I DON'T WANT HER MORE HURT! IT'S NOT HER FAULT OR MINE IT! WAS A MISTAKE THAT SHE GOT PREGNANT, BUT MY CHILD WILL NEVER BE A MISTAKE!" I yelled "NO I WILL YELL NOW!" He yelled back "FINE!" I yelled "I love you mom I'll see you later bye." And we walked out the door.

We went back to her cabin and laid down on her bed her head on my chest crying my arm around her, "it's ok baby it was Paul it doesn't matter. Shh, shh it's ok shh." I kissed her forehead. Then her roommate walked in she looked embarrassed when she saw us "uh, should I come back?" she asked "no its fine. You don't have to leave." Annabeth sobbed I hugged her tighter and kissed her head "Oh Anna! What's wrong?" "Nothing I'm fine, Marie" she glared at me "you know if you ever need anything let me know ok " "k" "hey baby I have to go curfew." "Ok I love you" Annabeth said "I love you too. I'm going to invite Nico to come here for lunch tomorrow I'll call you to let you know what's going on, ok" "k" I kissed her goodbye "bye baby" I said "Bye" and I left.

When I went back to my cabin Max was on the phone oh here he is and handed it to me. "Hello?" I asked "Hey Percy its Nico." He said

"Hey Nico what's up"

"I, uh, saw the tape."

"Oh. So who showed you? My dad, uncle, uh, your dad, Uncle Zeus, Thillia, or someone else?"

"My dad."

"Ah"

"Uh, ya so, uh, no condom, huh."

"How'd you-"

"Persephone isn't here and he's grumbling about how know one wants to be with the lord of the dead anymore and he is always on the internet watching porn and I left because he was using zoom and he yelled 'Percy are you crazy no condom! I hope she's on birth control!' uh, is she?"

"Hey Nico can you come and have lunch with Annabeth and me we'll explain everything."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Sure"

"See you tomorrow then."

"Ok bye."

Then I hung up the phone "who was that" Max asked "my cousin Nico di Anglo." I said "Oh" "ya he's coming over tomorrow." Oh fun." "Yep."

"LIGHTS OUT!" the cabin leader yelled

"Night"

"Night"

That night I dream that Annabeth was holding a two year old little girl who looked like Annabeth but had black hair and had gray eyes and I was holding a newborn baby girl who looked like the girl standing beside me who was about 11 with Black hair and the same color of blue eyes as me and the baby I was holding somehow I knew the 11 year old was named Pearl Greene and she was my half-sister. The baby looked the same but had blonde hair. And I knew that the babies were mine and Annabeth's and that the 2 year old was named Anne-Marie Athena Jackson and we had just named the newborn Adrienne Veronica Sally Jackson. But in the back for a second I saw a glimpse of a baby with black hair streaked with blond. I wonder who that was.

Then I woke up and I went over to Annabeths and she was crying again and I asked her, "what's wrong?" and she ran to the bathroom, "Babe?" and I ran after her oh no not again and after she was done we went to class. As the teacher droned on and on about earth and how magma forms rocks I look at Annabeth and she ran out of class and I ran after her she went to a trash can I held her hair again and then the teacher came out, "Perseus Jackson! Annabeth Chase! Oh my! I have to take her to the nurse!" "No!" Annabeth and I both yelled "why not!"

"I'm fine Mrs. Reynolds." "Are you sure." "Yes I'm fine." "Ok the back in class."

About a half an hour later Nico was at the class room door "yes?" Mrs. Reynolds asked Annabeth and I looked up "I'm just waiting for class to end. - hey Annabeth, Percy." "Hey Nico." I said "hi." Annabeth said then the bell rang and we walked- Annabeth ran- up to him. she gave him a hug gave him a man hug. Everyone stared as usual. Gods people need to get a life. We went to eat lunch and we sat alone. "So you asked me to come out to talk in person so what's up"

"Nico I'm pregnant." Annabeth said

"I knew it! Right as soon as I hung up the phone! But it's ok. I won't tell."

"Thanx Nico." I said

"No prob. Who have you told?"

"Athena. My dad, my mom and Paul, Thillia, Mr. Mrs. chase and Annabeths mortal brothers."

"Ok"

When we finished lunch we gave him the tour and said our goodbyes we told him we would see him at camp in 2 months. Then Annabeth and I called the hospital and made an appointment with a doctor and got caught driving of campus, "Annabeth has a doctor's appointment." I told the guard "she can see the nurse" "not for this" "fine go" "thanx", and we went and they did an ultrasound, "You two have a very healthy baby." "Thank you so much" Annabeth said I had tears in my eyes my little Anne-Marie Athena Jackson. Right in front of me.


	3. RTCHB The Daughter of Poseidon

Chapter 3 Returning to Camp Half-Blood/ The Daughter of Poseidon

After we left I took Annabeth back to her cabin and right before she went inside I grabbed her arm and pulled her back and got down on 1 knee and said,"Annabeth Chase I promise I will love and take care of you and our daughter for the rest of my life you would make me the happiest man alive if you would do me the honor of marring me. There were tears in her eyes. "Yes of course." I laughed "yes?" I asked "yes." She answered and I kissed her and then Marie came out and said curfew was in five minutes and I left.

On my way Jack Mason came up to me and said, "So Jackson I heard you knocked up Annabeth."

"Just leave it alone Jack."

"So that's a yes then."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say no either"

"What do you care we won't be here next year."

And I walked away. When I got into the cabin I went right to bed.

Two months later it was the last day of school and Annabeth was starting to show. We were glad it was the last day. We didn't want anyone to know. When the day was over we went to our apartment (I had rented one for a week so we could give my mom her space. she was kind of pissed) and then we had another ultrasound so we went and the nurse said, "Your baby has doubled in size normally we have to wait for the 5th month to tell the gender and we will be able to on the 4th instead it looks like since your 3 months now." "Wow."I said

When we got home we had to pack for camp. When we got there a week later Annabeth was showing bad. And when Chiron saw us the first thing he said was, "oh my gods." And Annabeth blushed. I walked Annabeth to her cabin we were stared at the entire way. When Malcolm saw us his mouth dropped and he glared at me "What did you do to my sister?" "It wasn't his fault." Annabeth said I kissed her "I gotta go baby bye I love you." Then I went to my cabin and laid on my bed "ahem" a female voice said and I shot up "hey it not time for inspection that's at the end of summer and only children of Poseidon are allowed in here unless invited except Annabeth." I said "who is Annabeth?" She asked "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, my girlfriend Now who are you?" "Pearl Greene, daughter of Poseidon." "Oh ya I had a dream about you." "Oh nice. And you are?" "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." "So do I have any other siblings?" "Yea our brother Tyson is a Cyclops." "A Cyclops?" "Yep"

Then the dinner bell rang and we left she followed me to the Athena cabin and I got some dirty looks from Annabeth's siblings. She was waiting for me. And I kissed her then said, "Annabeth Chase this is my sister Pearl Greene" "hello" Annabeth said "hi" she said and we walked her to the cafeteria. When she sat at her table and Pearl and I sat at ours she whispered, "You didn't mention she was having a baby." "Sorry." I said "So am I going to be an aunt?" she asked "I guess" "so in the entire 15 minutes I've known you you've told me that I have another brother, you dreamed about me, that I'm going to be an aunt, and introduced me to your girlfriend. Hey who is that red headed girl that is staring at us?"

My head shot up and I got up walked to the Athena table and Annabeth got up and walked to go see her with me. "Rachel" I said and we hugged and Annabeth hugged her "it's so good to see you both! Oh my gods Annabeth! You're pregnant! Percy!" "Um" was all I could get out before "Who's this?" I looked behind me and Pearl was hiding behind my leg who I now realized is 8 and was 10 in the dream "Rachel this Pearl my 8 year old sister" "Hello I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare." "Hi I'm Pearl Greene" "I'm the oracle and Percy's friend" "oh" and then we left and put pearl in the cabin then Annabeth and I sat on our bench and we were kissing Clarisse walked up and said, "kissy kissy kissy!" "Not again Clarisse you give no privacy do you!" "Sounds like you need to cool off again" and they picked us up and threw me in and put Annabeth in carefully I made another air bubble and we stayed under for a half an hour till they left and we came up and Pearl was there and she looked scarred "Pearl what is it!" I asked "I couldn't find you I got scarred" I got out and helped Annabeth and gave pearl a hug "it's ok" we walked Annabeth back to her and we kissed and Pearl gagged and Annabeth laughed this would be fun. When we got back to our cabin I asked, "where's your mom?" "She died I watched a monster kill her. Then dad sent me here and said that if I didn't want to stay all year that my big brother would take me to live with him if I asked nicely. Could I please Percy?" "Well I will be 18 in a Couple Months month so I could, but I will have a wife and a baby, but I will have a job. And I'm finishing my senior year. I can get you registered for school and have daycare. So I'll ask Annabeth tomorrow. Ok?" she got up and hugged me "Ok! Thank you so much. I know I've only known you for a day, but you are the bestest brother in the world, and I love you." "I love you, too Pearl." I kissed her head. "Night. See you in the morning." "Goodnight Percy."

In the morning I woke her up picked her out some clothes helped her get dressed and I got dressed and we went and got Annabeth and headed to breakfast. On the way I told Annabeth what Pearl had told me and she shed a tear, "poor baby!" "Ya so can she move in with us and the baby?" "Of course we will take her home at the end of camp." And pearl gave her a hug "Thank you." She said. ,"You're welcome." And we went and ate. Then we went back to our cabin and Annabeth came too and we made wedding invitations on her laptop. Then we printed them and sent them and left one on Pearl's bed. Then I went to the stables to see my friend Blackjack _Yo, Boss! _,"Hey Blackjack." _Let's fly! _,"Ok_**." **_And we flew for a couple of hours then we went back and Pearl was there with Annabeth. "She got scared again." Annabeth said "I see." Then we went to battle training Pearl kicked ass. She was good then Annabeth and I fought and she won. Then we went and saw Mrs. O'Leary. She liked Pearl probably because she smelled like me. But she was good and got a treat.

Then we went back and called the wedding planner and she said that the band, the caterer, the cake, and the guest is set there are 1,000 guests (all the gods most demi-gods and mortals) and the wedding is at Long Beach on the 12 of July 3 weeks until we are married we are honeymooning in Greece for 2 weeks and we have 2 ultrasounds scheduled in Greece, too. That should be interesting. As for the bridesmaids and groomsmen moh- Thillia. Bman- Nico. Gm Malcolm, Annabeth's mortal brothers, Grover, and Charlie. Bmaids Clarisse, Selena, Marie, Kegan (one of Annabeths sisters, and Katie Gardener. Fg Pearl and Annabeth's sister Fiona. Rb Annabeth's brothers Lance and Diego.

Now that Annabeth is 4 months we went back and they told us that the baby was a girl, and that She is so big and Annabeth is so small that it will have to be a C-section delivery and that she can only be carried for 7 months at the most or Annabeth will have broken bones and it will be a rough pregnancy from the 5 the month to the end and she still might break some ribs. And come back has any sharp pains might she will need a wheel chair and a rap and pregnancy safe pain meds and they told me to get insurance. And we told them about Greece and they said they will send the record to them.


	4. The wedding

Chapter 4- The wedding

The night before our wedding I got Pearl ready for bed then I did and we slept. When I woke up I got Pearl up and the Thillia came to get her she hid behind my leg when I hugged Thillia then Pearl came out and I said, "Pearl this is our cousin Thillia, daughter of Zeus." "Hi" Thillia said "Hi" "come on Annabeth is waiting." Pearls eyes lit up she loves Annabeth. And they left. Then Nico Grover Charlie and Annabeth's brothers and we got in the limo for us guys now that all 8 of us were there. We went to the house that we are dressing in and we helped the little ones get dressed then we got dressed All of the guys were in blue tuxes and all the girls except Annabeth are in silver dresses and then the reverend came in and asked, "You ready", "ya." "Come on then." and he went and had me stand by him. I looked up and I saw all the gods and my dad was smiling at me. He was sitting by my mom and Paul. I looked on the bride's side and Athena, Freddy, and his wife were glaring at me. Freddy got up and went down the aisle towards Annabeth's house. Then the music started playing and I looked up first Thillia and Nico walked up arm in arm. Then Malcolm and Marie. Next Charlie and Selena. Then One of Annabeth's mortal brothers and Kegan, then the other one with Katie. Then the music changed to the song we picked out Collide by Howie Day. And then Fiona and Lane came up Lane with a pillow with a Pink ring box on it and Fiona had a gray basket with flower petals. Then Pearl and Diego came Diego the same but with a blue box on the pillow, and Pearl had a blue basket with blue flower petals. All of the bridesmaid's dresses were one layer with a shine over it. The flower girls were grey and puffy with a layer of see through grey with blue roses one below the top layer that instead of roses it had sparkles on it. Then all of the guys had the same tux then Annabeth came down the aisle and she was the most beautiful person on the planet and I fell in love with her again and again a thousand times in that one second. I could tell they had to alter the dress because it hugged around her stomach. Our daughter was in the wedding, too. When she saw me she started to cry. And I had tears in my eyes then when it came the time, "I do." Annabeth said, "I do" I said. Those are the most beautiful words I've ever heard in my life. Then, "you may now kiss the bride." And I kissed her. "I am proud to announce Mr. and Mrs. Percy Jackson." And we walked back down the aisle. We went to the reception Annabeth was 5 months for a week now when we got to the part of the beach that we were heading to the party was set up. Then everyone came and our song came on again and we danced to it. Then they said its time for the father daughter dance and the song Stealing Cinderella came on and Annabeth and Freddy danced to it. Then dad danced with Pearl. Then Thillia and annabeth were play dancing then the song Cyclone came on and I looked at Annabeth and she shrugged. Then I looked at Thillia and she looked guilty and then they kept dancing after the song was over a little kid song came on and my dad laughed and Pearl smiled at me and she came up to dance with me I guess it was called Hawaiian Roller Coaster ride and it was from the movie Lilo and Stitch Then I kneeled and looked at Pearl "hey sweetie, will you do me a favor?" "Yes." "Will you stay at camp? And Nico will come and take care of you and tuck you in for 2 weeks then Annabeth and I will be back." "Yes." "Thank you" and I hugged her then she whispered "I love you." "I love you too" and I let her go. And she hugged Annabeth, "goodbye" I said "see you later" Annabeth said and we left.

The plane ride was long and terrible Annabeth's back hurt so she was uncomfortable and grouchy but who can blame her. I wont go into much detail because it was mostly me rubbing her back and us sleeping for 18 hours.


	5. The Honeymoon Returning Home  Birth

Chapter 5- The honeymoon/ Returning home / Birth

While we were in Greece we were at the Parthronon and I heard Annabeth cried in pain. I looked at her and she nodded her head, "call the hospital!" I yelled in Greek the ambulance got her in to the car. When we got there they took Annabeth in as soon as we walked in the door I went with her. When Annabeth got her x-rays done the nurse came in and said, "you have 1 broken rib. Your baby is sideways and kicked and broke one." "Will she be ok?"." "She'll be fine." "Ok." "Now Annabeth we need you to take this so the pain will go away, ok?" and she handed her the pills. And Annabeth took them then she fell asleep and they went to work they took shirt and bra off and I had to hold my tongue I felt very uncomfortable, but I went and sat in the chair in the corner. Then they put the rap on her and put her dress back on and gave me her bra. "When she wakes up you can take her. Here is her prescription and her wheelchair" "Thank you."I said she woke up 5 minutes later and we left.

When we got home after Greece. We walked in to my cabin and Pearl was asleep in her bed and Nico was passed out on the couch the TV on. I turned it off and. Kissed Annabeth and walked her to her cabin and we went in and helped her change I had to because of the cast they put her into and got her in to her pajamas and there was an empty bunk next to her so I helped her into hers and I slept in that one. In the morning I woke up and most of the Athena kids were staring at and their sister. Then I got up and got Annabeth's wheel chair and I helped her into some clothes and got her in the chair and we stopped to get Pearl and we went to breakfast being stared at the whole way. After we ate we went to the doctors for an ultrasound they said that the baby is 7 pounds now. And we set a date to deliver her in two weeks our little Anne-Marie would be here in our arms. The ninth of August would be her birthday. I couldn't wait.

After the appointment we went shopping and got a crib that turns in to a toddler bed and a double bed, a changing table, a play pin with one of those things that sits on the top for newborns, clothes, formula, bottles, dippers, binkies, blankets, a blue The Little Mermaid crib set, a car seat, a stroller, socks, shoes, a baby gate, a swing, a jump thing, a thing that helps them learn to walk, a play mat, baby monitors, singing crib things with fishes on it that lights up and gives them a show of the sea and toys. For baby shower gifts we just asked for money and with everyone we got about $30,000. This was $2,569.99 of it, 10,000 went to the doctor, 3,000 goes to the insurance company for a year (family and car), 10,000 went to the apartment a year and the rest goes to food. When we got back to camp we just left all of the stuff in the car and again I took Annabeth to her cabin got her ready for bed and put her to bed then I went and did the same for Pearl and then I went to sleep.

About 2 weeks later the 9th of August Annabeth and I were getting ready to go. Camp would be over in on Friday it is Monday Annabeth the baby and I would be there Thursday to pack then head off in the morning. Thillia Nico Grover my mom Paul my dad Freddy his wife and other kids Pearl were in the waiting room and for 12 hours I heard Annabeth cry and I couldn't do anything till the doctors came in, "Annabeth its time." And they knocked her out and went to work they cut an a rounded line and 5 minutes later I heard a baby cry and they had me cut the cord and then they took her to clean her. And stitched Annabeth up and when she woke up they brought the baby in and I asked, "Do you like the name Anne-Marie Athena Jackson?" "Yes that's beautiful!" "Shall I go get everyone?" "Yes." "K I'll be back" I walked out and they stood up "it's a girl! Her name is Anne-Marie Athena Jackson." I said and everyone smiled then, I heard Annabeth scream, I ran into the room and they were having her push again I was confused. "It's a boy!" the doctor said. I looked at Annabeth, shocked, she looked like she was going to faint. I walked back out. Everyone surrounded me "Um she had another baby" I said. Everyone looked at me with shock on their faces. They Rachel started jumping and squelled "SHOPPING!" everyone laughed. In their groups they went in first Athena and my dad went in. then Freddy and his family. Next mom and Paul. Finally me Thillia Nico and Pearl. Then everyone went home and Nico took Pearl for me and we stayed in the hospital people showing up to see Anne-Marie and our un-named son. Like in my dream she had black hair and grey eyes. As I think about it When I saw the baby with black hair with blonde streaks it was him, letting me know not to forget him. He has grey eyes too, but with a touch of blue on the edges.

Three days later we went to camp Annabeths rib was healed and they took the cast off so she could walk. We only took in a bottle some formula the playpen some toys pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow for each of them (only outfits we have to shop tomorrow. we set up the playpen in the Athena cabin and I heated up 2 bottles and I was feeding it to Anne-Marie while Annabeth feed our son. What do you want to name him, Mrs. Jackson?" "How about Sam." "I love it" We set up the baby monitor so I could here too then I went to my cabin and passed out. at 1 they cried cried, "they just want a bottle its fine Percy." "Ok." And I went back to sleep. At 3 they woke up, "dipper change." "Ok." they woke up at 7 and we got up and I got Pearl up and we cleaned and packed. Then we went to the car and got the car seats ( Rachel bought us one) and I brought the monitor we went to the Athena cabin and turned off the monitors and put the playpen away and packed the rest of the stuff and had Them in their car seats we asked Malcolm to watch them for a sec and we put the rest of our things in the car. then Pearl went to our cabin and I went and got Anne-Marie and Sammy then went to my cabin and Annabeth stayed in the Athena cabin Athena got 4 out of 5 and we got 5 of 5. Then Annabeth Pearl Anne-Marie Sam and I went to our new apartment. It has 3 bedrooms and a pullout out bed from the couch. A full kitchen and a dining room. We moved all of our furniture in and then our clothes. we found Peal's step-dad and we are going to get her clothes tomorrow. When we set up the nursery First we put in the cribs then the changing tables then the fish things next the toy boxs with all the toys in it then the walker things then we put in the crib décor we put the jumper things in the closet then we put the playpen in our room the high chairs in the dining room the toys we got for Pearl in her room. The swing things and the play mats in the living room we put one of baby monitors in our room and the other in the nursery. When everything was moved in Annabeth cooked dinner and I heated up a bottle when I feed Anne-Marie then Sammy and put them to bed in the crib and I turned on the fish aquarium things it shows a camera form the ocean the my dad popped in "_Hello Percy I came to see Anne-Marie and Samuel to say goodnight I will come to this camera and see Anne-Marie, then move to Sam's every night. Goodnight Percy leave me with my grandchildren", _"Night_._" I kissed them both and told them I loved them and I left then I went and ate and we sent Pearl to bed. We celebrated the new house with a hot romantic night in the bedroom, but we were interrupted a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone… I'm so sorry for my lack of updates… I decided to only continue 2 of my stories and to start 2 I have been working on…

The one I know I am keeping is unexpected, the other I have a poll for you to vote on

The 2 I am starting are called Isabella Booth and My Life With the Winchesters

Please go vote… luv u guys

-Kati-Lynn


End file.
